A Throne Of Ivory And Pearls
by Lluniwr Geiriau
Summary: The kingdom of Mertineira, ruled by the house of Undersee, has since fallen from grace leaving Mertineira poor. When the Seamakari show signs of attacking the king has nothing to offer. Out of desperation he gives the only thing he has left, his most prized possession, his treasure, his heir, his daughter. Inspired by Daenerys and Khal Drogo but not a crossover. WARNING !SEX!
1. Chapter 1

The Seamakari are a large tribe of supposed savages. They are a mystery to outsiders, known only for their skill in combat. It's said that they are taught from birth to not fear or acknowledge pain. In a world of growing civilisations tribes like the Seamakari are a thing of the past. They have only survived because, in the words of one man who has fought against them, they are so blasted hard to kill. Lead by the strongest warrior among them, the Seamakari travel to foreign kingdoms, slaughtering those they face in their feat to conquer all that they can. The smaller kingdoms, who can't hope to survive their wrath, give gifts to appease the tribe. Usually horses or wine, two things the Seamakari treasure.

The kingdom of Mertineira, ruled by the house of Undersee, once held precedence over all the land and kept peace. Though the house has since fallen from grace as others took advantage of their mercy and used their weaknesses to overthrow them. Mertineira is now a poor kingdom, though King Undersee's subjects have remained loyal to him. When the Seamakari show signs of attacking he has no horses, no wine, nothing to offer. Out of desperation he gives the only thing he has left, his most prized possession, his treasure, his heir, his daughter.

Which brings us to Madge, or Magdalena as she was named at birth. It's not uncommon for a father to adore his daughter by any means but there is a reason King Undersee treasures his Princess so. She was unlike any other, beautiful and quietly intelligent beyond her years, yet ferocious. She had a tenacity in her that he knew would shape her destiny, and the destiny of the land. She was born a Princess, to be married off, as was custom but King Undersee, he knew. He knew from the moment she could talk, even before then, that his Princess was to be Queen, Queen of all the lands. She would sit atop a throne of ivory and pearls and rule, as her children after her would, over a prosperous and peaceful land for as long as the sun rose each morning.

It was that very story Madge thought about as she awaited her new fate. Her father had told and retold her a story of the Queen on her pearl and ivory throne. It was only recently he had confided in her that the story was hers. That he had seen it for her every day since she was born. Never once though, had he mentioned offering her up to some little minded brute to use as he so pleased. She was angry at her father a lot, irritated really, about the way he ruled mostly. He wasn't careful or wise about his decisions but she'd never been angry at him like this.

Madge's horse was as stoic as her, as they waited for the small group of Seamakari they were to meet at the outskirts of their kingdom. While the mares her father, his guards and her uncle Haymitch sat upon fussed and sidestepped in the wind, hers was like stone, his breathing shallow and silent

"I think Wolfy here knows I'm a lamb for the slaughter" Madge quips, referring to her beloved horse, she goes unanswered "do you know anything about him? The man I'm being sold to"

"You're not being sold Sweetheart, he's not paying for you" Madge glares at her uncle's back as he chuckles at his own joke

"I'm glad someone's enjoying this"

"Just trying to make the best of a shitty situation"

"Which part of this is shitty for you?" Madge gripes

"Who am I going to annoy when you're gone?" Haymitch grins.

Its three men on horseback that meet us, all huge, all covered in scars, all annoyingly handsome, scowls included

"At least he's not old" Haymitch murmurs

"It could be worse" I agree, eyeing the man my father speaks to. He's tall but Seamakari are known for that and has dark hair and skin, but they're known for that too. He's got chiselled features and short hair, nothing special when listed but put it all together and even Madge won't deny he's attractive "doesn't mean I'm any happier about this". The three riders wear typical Seamakari garb, mainly horse hide. Very rarely do the men wear more than leather breeches, when they travel to colder kingdoms they wear furs but nothing more. Madge doesn't know how she feels about his size or muscles. Yes, the smooth planes and defined lines are enticing but for all she knows that much power may be used against her.

Madge stops analysing the stranger when she hears her name and realises her father is gesturing to her. Reluctantly she nudges her horse forward to join her father and the stranger, who watches her through serious eyes. She stares him down, noticing the pale silver of his eyes that had looked blue from a distance

"Magdalena" the king smiles tightly at her "my daughter. Magdalena this is Galon, Semse - leader of the Seamakari people" Madge tips her head at him, he continues to stare

"Am I supposed to do something?" Madge murmurs to her father

"Not that I know of" Galon, Madge is glad to at least have a name, grunts something to the rider on his left and goes back to watching Madge. The rider turns away from Madge and towards her father when he speaks with a heavy accent

"Semse will take the woman for his bride, she comes now" Madge isn't the only one that nearly falls off her horse

"Bride?!"

"Madge" her father reasons "you'll be their Semisa, their queen for all intents and purposes. That's better than-"

"Better than what?" Madge cuts him off

"Better than being used as some sort of slave" Haymitch pipes up

"I don't have much of a choice with this do I" Madge goes unanswered again so looks to the rider who had spoken her common tongue before "We'll leave now?" he nods

"Madge" her father stops her "I still see you as queen, your fate has not changed and this is how you will get there"

"Then frankly father, a little warning would've been nice" she snaps before kicking her heels in to her horse and leaving him in the dust.

-x-

Galon knew he'd accept his gift the moment he saw her. She was beautiful but so were lots of women. To him she was like the moon, when it's bright in the darkest sky, all pale skin and gold hair. It was her eyes that decided she'd be his wife. His people were proud, they followed those they respected and they were lead not ruled. His Semisa would have to be strong to lead his people with him. It was the ferocity he saw in those seemingly innocent eyes that decided it.

Galon had not been looking for a wife, he'd vowed that would not come until much later in his leadership but it only took looking deep in to the princess Magdalena's eyes to change that.


	2. Chapter 2

They ride for half a day in silence, without stopping, Madge's bladder is going to explode. When they reach a tree line then extends as far as the eye can see, to the east and the west, Madge swallows dryly. The never ending forest is known to all in the land and of course there are rumours that the Seamakari live in it or beyond it but she never believed that. She never believed the horror stories of the never ending woods but she knew they had to be dangerous. Nevertheless, when the three Seamakari carry on in to the very heart of the trees, she has no choice but to follow.

The change is noticeable immediately, they relax once among the trees, she thinks she actually sees one smile. Madge however, startles whenever a twig snaps. After an hour or so they come to a lake, a lake so big Madge almost confuses it with the ocean and the three riders dismount. As they unstrap bundles and blankets from their horses Madge practically jumps off her horse and makes for some rocks surrounding the lake. Behind her she hears Galon say something in his native tongue and then the rider shouts after her

"Stop!" Madge turns around and fidgets, she really is going to pee herself "where are you going?"

"I- uh, need a minute" she answers bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet

"You cannot leave"

"But I need … I'm not asking permission to bathe and such. I'll be back soon" she snaps in frustration and strides off in her original direction.

When her bladder isn't causing intense pain she realises how hungry she is but still wants to wash first so the slips off her boots, her dress and the chemise underneath and drapes them over a rock. The first step in to the water is much cooler than she expected and she pulls her foot back, the second attempt isn't much better but eventually she's submerged in water up to her hips. It's then that she realises she has nothing, not a single belonging, or possession to her name, not even a measly bar of soap.

"Magdalena" Madge very nearly jumps out of her skin at the sound and spins to face the intruder with wide eyes. Sat on the rock beside her clothes is Galon

"Could I have some privacy?" she asks quickly covering her breasts, he frowns "Could you at least turn around?" when he continues to stare with a blank expression, Madge makes a gesture for him to turn around with her finger and he glowers at her, shaking his head. When it's clear he's not going to leave, Madge strides out of the water, covering as much of herself as she can and snatches her clothes and boots from where she'd left them.

When she gets back to the horses, there are three large tents making up a small camp and she has to admit she's impressed by what they have accomplished in such a short time. Her hair and clothes are soaking and she's uncomfortably cold so she sets about starting a fire. As long as she's in sight the three men pay no attention to her, so they don't notice the growing pile of kindling or the stone fire pit she's dug until the first flame appears. They look at her in confusion when she sits beside it and warms her hands, when she notices, the smile slips from her face

"What?" the one who speaks her tongue looks to his leader for an answer

"Fire is not job for woman" he tells her

"Why?"

"It is something man does for woman"

"Oh. I can .. put it out?" the rider conveys her message back to Galon and then turns to her

"Semse wishes to build the fire you will eat from" reluctantly Madge uses her water skin to douse the flames and sits on the ground in her wet clothes while her betrothed builds a fire three times the size of hers.

They eat some unknown meat that was skewered and cooked above the fire, it's tasty but Madge doesn't see how the men could know that from the way they swallow without chewing. When the sky is dark she stifles a yawn and asks which tent she should go to

"That one is Semse's tent" the rider tells her and she panics

"I'm sharing the Semse's tent" the rider nods and looks at her in confusion, like she'd asked a question with an obvious answer "I thought you and your fellow rider might share one" she says gesturing to the third man. She is met with laughter

"Two men do not share a tent" he continues to laugh. It is cut off when Galon seems to growl at him, Madge guesses he's frustrated at not being able to understand. Madge watches the rider explain, gesturing to her once or twice, making Galon glare at her. After a minute she gives up and walks over to his tent. Although it's still wet she keeps her chemise on and lays under the furs already laid out. She listens to them talk and eat for a while and starts to relax until she hears them walking to their tents. She closes her eyes when the tent flap made of yet more horse hide opens and Galon lays down beside her. She thinks she's safe until he rolls towards her and a hand slides over her ribs, to her stomach, then up towards her breast

"No" she tells him forcefully, pushing away his hand. When he reaches for her again she repeats herself a little louder "No!" he glares at her once again then huffs and leaves the tent.

The next morning Madge wakes to the sounds of horses and darts upright only to find herself alone in the tent. When she pulls back the leathery material and looks out in to the camp she nearly trips over her betrothed. He sleeps deeply on the bare ground with no blankets or furs and his arms folded across his chest. If his features weren't so peaceful she'd think he fell asleep scowling in a tantrum but now he looks younger, maybe even a similar age to her.

She startles when his eyes snap open and blushes when she notices how close her face is to his

"Good morning" she smiles awkwardly, he frowns at her "I hope you slept well" she adds without thinking "you didn't have to sleep out here you know" when he doesn't respond, she points at him then puts her hands to the side of her head to sign sleep then points at the tent. He huffs and climbs to his feet. As he walks away she notices that under the dirt from sleeping on the ground, his back is covered in a patchwork of scars. It takes her breath away to know someone felt that much pain.


	3. Chapter 3

The Seamakari village is the other side of the lake and there are far more of them than anyone's ever realised. They're thought to be a small tribe of a few hundred, when in fact there's three times that, living in huts and tents that surround the biggest bonfire Madge has ever seen. By the time they reach the centre of the village a crowd has gathered and children run alongside the newcomer and the three men returning.

Galon shouts something as his horse comes to a stop and a boy runs towards a tent near the fire, re-emerging with an older woman. She speaks excitably and squeezes Galon's hand as she passes him, making a bee line for Madge. She smiles and takes Madge's hand from where it rests on the reins, kissing her hand before talking animatedly again. When the rider begins to interpret, the woman holds up her hand and looks up at Madge

"Welcome princess" she smiles "I hope you will be very happy here" it's obvious she has had to memorise the words but Madge is touched she'd go through the trouble

"Thank you, I'm sure I will be. And please, call me Madge"

"No princess" the rider shakes his head just slightly "this is Hazelle, mother of Semse, she is Semisa until you and Semse marry. You must call her Semisa and she will call you princess until-"

"Until we marry" Madge nods in understanding, he nods back "then could you please thank the Semisa and tell her I'm touched she went through the trouble of learning some of my language and that, that I hope to return the favour" Madge watches as her future mother in law's smile grows and doesn't feel quite so sick anymore.

She's taken to the largest tent where a beautiful girl is brought, or dragged before her. She wants to tell the rider to let her go until she sees the girl shove him back, scowling

"Princess, this is Katnissi, she is Semse's cousin, will prepare you for ceremony"

"Ceremony?"

"Your people call it betrothal? It is tying ceremony"

"Tonight?" Madge asks "do I have to do anything?" she wasn't going to be made a fool of. She clearly had no choice in this so she was going to make it work

"Katnissi will explain" the rider she still didn't have a name for left the tent without another word

"You speak my tongue?" Madge wondered

"Yes" was all she got in reply

"What do I have to do? For the ceremony?"

"I have to help you bathe, then my sister and I will paint you for the ceremony" Madge was at first taken aback by how well she spoke the language, as if it was her first

"Paint me?"

"It's a Seamakari tradition. You must have the tribe's story painted on your skin"

"What about during the ceremony? What do I have to do then?"

"Not much" Katnissi shrugs "Galon will present you with a gift and you will accept it"

"Accept it, what do you mean?" she rolls her eyes

"If it is a horse, you mount it, if it is a fur, you wear it"

"What then?"

"You'll be tied to him, the leather bindings will not be removed until …" she clears her throat "until the match is binding … consummated" she explains, making them both blush "you'll be bound for a week" Madge couldn't help thinking that however strange it was, there was method to the madness "then there will be feasting and dancing and it's done"

"Until the wedding ceremony"

"We call it, I suppose knotting in your tongue"

"So tying and knotting?" Madge muses referring to the two ceremonies

"Yes, you can undo a tying but you cannot undo a knot" again method in the madness

"What happens in the knotting ceremony?"

"Let's get this over with first shall we?" unable to quell her curiosity any longer Madge asked one more question

"Where did you learn my tongue? You speak it better than me" Katniss blushed at the compliment and bowed her head

"I'm a fast learner"

"Yes, but who did you learn from?"

"A friend" is all she replies. Madge feels it's her duty to defuse the tension, she shouldn't have been so nosy so she holds out her hand

"I'm Madge, even though you're not allowed to call me it"

"I don't care for that stuff too much, you can call me Katnissi and I shall call you Madge"

"Sounds good to me"

Katnissi leads her through a curtain to a small extension of the main canopy, in the centre of it is a metal tub, an actual bath, she'd thought she'd be washing in the lake. The water warms her sore muscles nicely, not enough to make her forget the horrendous position she's in but it's something. Katnissi brings in more hot water and sits on a stool beside the tub

"Why are you here Madge?" the question takes her by surprise, wasn't it obvious "why are you not fighting?"

"There's not much of a point is there really" Madge says honestly "if I ran from here where would I go? Back to Mertineira?" Katnissi frowns thoughtfully "what is one life in conjunction to many? By giving me, my father has saved the kingdom"

"But you're his daughter"

"He had nothing else" Madge defends her father, even though it was at a cost to her she understands. After a minute or two of silence, Katnissi stops what she's doing and looks at Madge

"You're brave, you'll be fine here" the compliment from the sullen girl gave Madge more confidence than anything else had in her life.

She's drying off when a younger girl enters the tent curiously, unlike Katnissi and the other Seamakari people she has much fairer hair, not the white blonde of Madge's hair but like golden honey

"This is my sister Prim"

"Hello Prim" Madge greets her

"Hello Princess" she smiles back

"Can you also speak my tongue?" Prim's puzzled look is all the clarification she needs

"Thomo and I are the only people who can speak your tongue, Hazelle is learning"

"Thomo? That's the man who was here before?"

"Yes. Madge we have to paint you now".

They start with the tribe's story on her left shoulder, she can't really tell what it is they're drawing but when Prim starts humming Katnissi begins to explain to Madge

"This is Trevaz, first of the Seamakari people. He was a warrior, injured in battle, who escaped to the desert. He walked for weeks, hoping to reach the edge but the sand went on forever. One night, the night he was sure he was going to die, he spoke to the moon. He asked the moon to help him, to send him rain or lead him from the sand and sun of the desert. He thought himself mad when the moon spoke back. Trevaz dug his hands into the sand in a fit of anger and threw it in to the sky. As it fell back to the ground it turned to rain. Elated Trevaz cupped his hands, filled with sand and lifted it to his lips, where the sand once again turned to water. After drinking his fill, Trevaz thanked the moon, each night when it reappeared he would drink til his belly was full and walk through the day. After many weeks he came to a lake, weak and dying he asked the moon for help once again and sure enough a fish jumped to the shore. Trevaz feasted on the fish the moon brought him until he was strong enough to no longer need the moons help" by the time Katnissi has finished Madge is in awe of the markings on her body. From her shoulder to the opposite ribcage, across her abdomen and down her thigh she is covered in swirling patterns and delicately drawn lines. Then Katniss moves back up to her bronze painted shoulder and starts a new path "after many years alone, with only the moon for his companion. Trevaz became inconsolable, he longed to love, for family, for a woman. It was out of desperation he once more turned to the moon. He begged for a mate but it was too big a request, the moon could give no more with nothing in return. Seeing his selfishness, Trevaz took out a knife and sliced into his palm, offering his blood, himself, to the moon. It was just days later that a girl, Leera stumbled in to the home he had made for himself. Overcome with joy Trevaz pulled her in to a tight embrace and tried to kiss her. She was young but Trevaz had been too blinded by happiness to notice. He had scared her and when she fought her way free of him she ran. Inconsolable Trevaz set after the girl with all the food and possessions he had. It took many moons to gain her trust but eventually he did. By then she was much older and had come to care for Trevaz, as he had her. He made her his wife with the moon as their witness and their sons became founders of the Seamakari people"

"Beautiful" Madge murmurs, caught up in the story, the lilting tones of Katnissi's voice and the enchanting swirls of paint on her skin

"It's a violent story really, much more blood and suffering than what we have painted but they were happy and their love was real in the end. That is why it is painted over your heart" Katnissi pointed out as she added final touches to the patterns on her arm and hand

"Katnissi?" Madge murmured worriedly. She guessed from her words that the story had been toned down a bit for Prim's benefit, or hers or for the fact it was meant to be celebratory, the conclusion Madge come to was that Trevaz had done a lot more than try to kiss Leera when she first appeared and she couldn't help but think of Galon's advances the night before "Galon is your cousin yes?" she nods "do you know him well?"

"We have been close since we were children" Madge frowns at her hands

"Should I be worried?" at Katnissi's confounded look Madge gives a pointed look to Prim and Katnissi flushes brightly before saying something she doesn't understand to the younger girl to make her leave

"He's a good warrior, the best, that's why he's Semse, not just because his father was. He's a good hunter, a good provider for his family, he'll be a good provider for you"

"You know that's not what I'm asking" Katnissi sighs

"I do not now. He is gentle with his family, he has a young sister and has always been protective of me and Prim. For that reason, I believe he would be gentle, considerate. But I do not know"

"Does he have a woman?" Madge asks a sinking feeling in her stomach. Katniss frowns in confusion

"You are his woman, I don't understand"

"It is said your chieftains lay with many women" Madge blushes

"It is also said we skin our children and eat them when the harvest is bad" Katnissi mutters bitterly "we are people, same as you and your kind, not animals, not savages, just people"

"Sorry" Madge whispers guiltily "just need some peace of mind"

"I've already told you Madge. You are brave, you'll be fine here. No you must dress".

Madge is surprised to discover soft white linen laid over a bench. She had half expected leather or some other animal hide like the other women wear. She gapes as Katnissi lifts it over her head and lets it fall. Essentially it's a blanket with a hole in it, the hole just happens to be in the shape of a diamond. One point reaching her navel, the other, the base of her spine. It's open at the sides leaving her basically exposed

"Katnissi? Madge questions, holding out her arms and the dark haired girl wraps a gold twined belt around her waist, crossing the ties below Madge's breasts, then again behind her back before tying them loosely at the front

"It is supposed to show as much of the story as possible. That's why it is so revealing, pretty though" it is Madge supposes, she'd think it lovely in its simplicity if she didn't feel stark naked. Madge fingers the material, admiring its softness, so unlike anything else here she had thought "we're not savages Madge, we can appreciate the finer things. There's a reason Galon chose you after all".


	4. Chapter 4

Madge could hear drums, a quickening beat that had her heart pounding in her chest. She was sweating so she stood stock still to keep the story in tact on her skin

"It's time" Katnissi spoke up from behind her. Upon stepping out of the tent all Madge could see was fire. It lit a path before her before coming to a blazing inferno, the bonfire climbed toward the sky behind a familiar silhouette. Galon. One side of his face was illuminated by the flames, the other was in complete darkness. She couldn't help but feel that was fitting, she had an idea about him from Katniss and what she'd heard before but the rest, the significantly larger portion, was a complete mystery to her "he will present you with a gift now" Katnissi whispered and on cue Galon started determinedly towards them. The flames danced in his eyes and licked at his face as he passed each torch. He looked handsome and dangerous and oh so very intimidating in just a tight pair of trousers but Madge couldn't help but think; he could smile. It was his wedding day after all.

He come to a sudden stop just inches away from her and her eyes widened at the proximity, she half expected him to kiss her. Instead, he looked her up and down. His gaze so fixing, she could feel it as if it were hands. She felt self-conscious of her breasts and hips, they weren't much but they were there. She was only sixteen, she wasn't done growing yet. When he looks up from her body he doesn't seem too disappointed, she'd go so far as to say needy but he's still scowling. Madge scowls back at him defiantly. He'd taken her from her home, her family. To do and be something she wasn't ready for. She was never under the impression she'd marry for love but this man was a stranger, she didn't know what he was capable of. If he was going to do this to her he could at least act like he wasn't being forced in to it too.

The lines on his face smooth slightly when he sees her expression and his eyes are smiling. An actual smile would be too much to ask for though. He turns away from her to a young boy that looks like his miniature. She doesn't know if they're of relation but most of the Seamakari look alike. The boy steps forward with a small, ornately carved box and when Galon takes it from him and holds it out to her, she thinks she recognises some of the carvings to be the patterns on her skin. Madge traces a finger along the lid of the box until she's sure it's the same story then drops her hand for Galon to open it. Nestled inside is a dagger, a large, thin blade with a sturdy metal handle which is covered in fine engravings. It's pretty, for a knife, beautifully made, it took a high level of craftsmanship that much is obvious. But what the hell did she do with it? 'If it is a horse, you mount it, if it is a fur, you wear it' the concept had been so simple at the time but now she was lost.

Suddenly she remembered more of Katnissi's words 'Trevaz took out a knife and sliced into his palm, offering his blood, himself, to the moon'. Excited that her dilemma was fixed, Madge hastily grabbed the small weapon and wasted no time dragging the fine edge of the blade across her open palm. She was pleased with herself when it was done, satisfied with the small burning sensation and the dribble of blood. She held her hand out to Galon to which there was a collective gasp and he stepped away, glaring between her and her hand. Now what?

Madge glanced around at the murmuring people and looked to Katnissi for help but her eyes were wide with shock and she remained still. When she looked back at Galon he had regained his composure and was now close again, just frowning at her injured hand. He handed the box off to the young boy and knelt, tearing a strip from Madge's dress easily

"Well what was I supposed to do?" she murmurs to herself "stab him?" Galon frowns at her mumbling as he wraps the fabric around her hand before tying it a little too securely and she blushes. She's used to people staring but not to feeling stupid.

Galon murmurs something only she can hear, which in reality he just said to himself because she didn't have a clue what he meant. He tried again, slower but that wasn't going to make it any easier for her to comprehend. Seeing it's getting him nowhere fast he stops trying and instead, takes her hand. It's not lost on her that he's gentle with her cut hand, tugging lightly in the direction he wants her to follow.

By the time they reach the bonfire her skin feels like it's been charred, the story baked onto her body permanently. The thought is both intriguing and terrifying. Hazelle appears out of nowhere and she smiles at them both. Madge swears there's a question in her eyes, she thinks she's asking if this is worth it but she can't be sure. Besides, the answer is yes. Madge glances at her soon to be, officially betrothed to find him facing forward, completely stoic. Until he feels her looking that is. He turns, looking down at her but his gaze is softer. She might even say he looks nervous, slightly guilty.

Hazelle says something and looks at Galon, smiling as he lifts his hand, palm up. Then she turns to Madge and guessing, she lifts her hand too. After it being sat there for a few seconds doing nothing Galon takes pity on her. He's gentle again when he turns her hand and threads their fingers so her hand lays on top of his. She doesn't know what Hazelle's soft spoken words mean, as she wraps a ribbon of leather around their joined hands. They're nice though, flowing and gentle. When Hazelle's finished and the leather hangs loosely around their hands, Madge does indeed feel bound, to Galon, his people, her people.

It turns out the leather is just for show, it's taken from their hands and Galon murmurs a few lines quietly as he ties it around Madge's upper arm. Hazelle, being the only one within earshot who can actually understand him raises an eyebrow and stands there grinning like a fool until he's done. They're then joined by a much longer strap, tied around their wrists so their hands are free. It's much more practical but the thought of being attached to him for a week is still daunting to her, to say the least.

Katnissi said there'd be feasting but Madge didn't feel like that did it justice. They'd had banquets in Mertineira but she'd never seen so much food and the flavours were like nothing else. She'd began dubiously, hesitantly accepting the meat that was passed to her by Katnissi. Now though, she ate more than her fill, taking a share of everything that was handed to her.

The dancing began with more drums and at first she'd enjoyed watching children jump around to the unusual beat. The older ones were more daring, diving and flipping back and forth, narrowly missing one another. Her stomach plummeted when more couples joined, they danced sensually. It was like nothing Madge had ever seen, they ground and rubbed against each other and several fights broke out. She'd been horrified when Galon began to laugh at the spilling of blood and he'd noticed her reaction. He'd called something out and the fighting stopped immediately, the men involved in the largest fight coming forward to stand before them.

Galon spoke to Katnissi, gesturing to Madge and the men before Katnissi translated his message to her

"These men are brothers. They don't cause each other real harm" as if to prove the point one man slings his arm around another and uses his free hand to wipe the blood from his mouth "each of these men would die for the one next to him. We're a loyal people, we don't squabble like dogs as other kingdoms do" she narrows her eyes at the dig but quickly turns away from Galon and towards the men. The one who's arm is still smeared with blood from his mouth steps forward and bows before her, making her squirm "Madge this is Finnick" Katnissi tells her as the handsome man grins up at her "he says he's very sorry if their behaviour offended you but Thomo implied he was a bad dancer" Katnissi smiles and Madge can't help but smile at Finnick too

"I'm not offended, just worried. I'm not used to seeing people getting hit" Finnick grins at her once more and nods his head once, as do the other men. Before returning to the dancing with the others Finnick takes her hand and kisses it, a custom only practiced in Mertineira and one of their sister kingdoms. She notices Galon straighten beside her and almost smiles. His jealousy is a good sign, it could very well just mean he's possessive but it might just mean he actually cares about her, in some way at least. Reminding herself he's to be her husband in less than a week, she reaches over the small distance between them and rests her hand on his.

She's scared to meet his gaze and is contemplating pulling her hand back when he turns his and clasps hers loosely. Madge may not be ready to dance like the Seamakari but she's happy to have her hand in his.


	5. Chapter 5

Galon couldn't help but wonder if he'd made a mistake, choosing an outsider. She didn't understand what she'd just done but that didn't seem to matter. She'd done it and that was that. He stared as a drop of her blood plummeted to the earth between them, thinking he'd definitely made a mistake. He'd disregarded a decision he had made months ago, when he became Semse. He wanted to establish himself, establish his people's prosperity, before he took a wife.

The truth of it was, he couldn't see any of the eligible women he knew leading beside him. Johanna was too wild, Bristel too much like family, Katnissi _was_ family. And he didn't even want to think about producing heirs with any of them. Everyone was lacking something, so he put it off.

The deal with Mertineira was a first. Other kingdoms made offerings to them but he wasn't sure why. They only ever took what they needed and killed when they had to. They were just good at it, he supposed and that made them dangerous. Besides, his people were a simple people, they couldn't be bought. They valued horses, the skill one possessed whilst on those horses and family.

He'd agreed to meet the king of Mertineira out of boredom, more than anything. He didn't want a strange, spoilt girl and he wanted to raid Mertineira now, purely because the king was slimy enough to sell his own daughter.

Then he'd seen her, of course and that had all gone to pieces. She was like nothing he'd ever seen, certainly not amongst his Seamakari and not even in the other kingdoms. She was astonishing, not just how she looked, there were thousands that he could call beautiful. It was her, her very being he'd been struck by and all from looking in to her eyes.

So that's what he did now, let himself stare a while before tearing off a length of her dress. He wished she didn't have to wear it, it's traditional and that makes it revealing. He knows without looking that no one is bothered with the story painted on her skin, they're too interested in what else they can see. He could quite easily imagine producing heirs with her, she was young but definitely a woman, a beautiful one. They'd have his dark hair, he should be happy about that but he's not. Perhaps their skin would be fairer a few shades than his but he hoped beyond hope that they had her eyes.

He frowns at her when she starts muttering to herself, she's embarrassed, that's obvious but she doesn't know what she's done. He's not sure even Katnissi could explain the meaning. To offer your blood is to pledge your soul. Like Trevaz offered his life to the moon, only far more. It meant more than to die for someone, any Seamakari would do that. It meant servitude and worship, sacrifice and faith, something more than could be explained and understood. And she'd gone and done it in front of the entire village.

Sensing her discomfort, he breaks the tension, leaning close to her again and telling her to follow. He repeats himself twice but she just continues to stare. So naturally, he takes her hand. When they reach his mother he doesn't really want to let go, he's had so little contact with her but she's injured, he reminds himself.

He watches his mother watch her, she'd wanted him to be married, to have someone that loved him but she can't have been expecting this. She'd pitied the princess at first, cried at the thought of someone doing that to their child, held Posy close all night. She's almost as enraptured as him now though, in complete awe of the girl who willingly left her home and family, no matter how cruel, in order to keep her kingdom out of harm's way. There's also something to be said for anyone who can beguile Katnissi, and so quickly as well. Katnissi says she's brave, strong, has heart, that's praise enough for him.

He can't help but feel guilty, an internal battle raging. He knows he can love her, she just has to let him. His mother is grinning as she speaks, it's always like this, quiet, intimate words spoken by someone you trust with an audience to witness the physical tying.

Galon finds it endearing, that she's trying to understand, and failing miserably. He almost smiles at her outstretched hand but can see she is growing uncomfortable again and threads their fingers. He can sense the change in her. The rigid straightness of her back gives slightly and her chin tilts just a fraction. She relaxes, her arm no longer tensed she lets the weight of it rest on his and her hand clasps his gently.

He worries again when she reacts badly to the fighting. It's a part of Seamakari life, they're warriors, they grow up fighting. There hasn't been war for a long time and the killing in kingdoms like hers is done secretly, with poison or paid assassins so men like her father don't have to get their hands dirty.

Finnick has managed to get himself on Galon's bad side. He shouldn't be kissing the princess, not her hand, not anywhere. Galon had recognised the gesture, he'd seen it in Mertineira and one smaller kingdom they were allied with. It had nettled him, more than he'd care to admit. The touch of lips to her was one thing but he didn't like that they shared something he felt he couldn't understand.

He'd been placated somewhat by her taking his hand. After the initial surprise he'd had to fight the urge to smile, he was concentrating on scowling at Finnick. He notices how close she chooses to sit beside him, not so close they're touching but close enough that the leather tether between them hangs slack, it's length wasted. He can feel the warmth of her skin, smell her scent and a hint of the dried paint that lingers on her.

It's with stealthy glances at her exposed thighs and the side of her breast, just a short distance from his right arm, he swallows dryly. They'd shared a tent last night and she'd rejected him. He understood to an extent, it had only been in answer to Thomo and Darius' goading he'd attempted anything at all. That didn't mean it hadn't angered him, she was his now and he'd do everything for her. How was he to respond to being pushed away by his future bride?

He'd risked looking her in the eye before leaving the tent. A habit that was sure to be the death of him. In those short moments he'd seen the ferocity he desired so much, not clouded by fear or uncertainty, just telling him firmly _no_, she didn't trust him yet and how could he expect him to? He remembered happily that it wasn't just a _no_ though.

Galon wouldn't make the same mistake tonight, or any night this week. Not even after they were knotted perhaps, he'd let her come to him, when she was ready.

He'd never wanted that intimacy before, briefly after a successful hunt he'd envy his comrades who'd been promised like Finnick and Annie but he'd never needed to find someone like Johanna to celebrate, like some did.

He wanted it now though, he couldn't think of much else. It had been a constant in his mind for two days now and her attire and proximity were making it unbearable. He wanted to earn her trust first and if he could her heart but he would endure torture if it meant earning those things more quickly.


End file.
